Chroniques d'une folle furieuse pychopathe
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Des étudiantes de 16 ans à Slytherin, y en a pléthore. Mais une qui est détestée par 95% d'Hogwarts, amie avec Severus Snape et une autre fille, est folle et légèrement violente et dont la seule préoccupation est de ne pas être une Mary-Sue. Tout de suite ça change. RÉÉCRITURE ! VENEZ QUAND MÊME Y A DES BONBONS!
1. Chapter 1 : le commencement

_Bon alors, que j'explique le pourquoi du comment de ceci. En fait j'aimais juste pas du tout l'ancienne version. Mais genre vraiment, je trouvais ça mal écrit et tout (pour une L en plus...)._

 _Bon bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de réécrire en mieux et c'est là que je regrette d'avoir dit que je suis en L, j'ai la pression ! :'(_

 _Enfin j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux et j'espère que vous serez tous sympas avec moi ! Oh et les noms sont en anglais, je préfère ! Si vous comprenez pas ou que ça vous soûle et ben vous vous manifestez à l'aide soit des Mp, soit des reviews !_

 _Bon ce chapitre fait 3 pages sur Openoffice donc je pense que c'est un peu long, nan ?_

* * *

 _ **-Charlie je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie.**_

 _Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement :_

 **-CHARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! MON CANARD EN SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCRE ! C'EST TA RENTREE AUJOURD'HUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Ouh que le réveil est dur ! Merci Papa... Juste quand la personnification du chocolat venait de me déclarer ses sentiments ! Tout ça pour la rentrée, merde quoi ! Il est 8 heures, c'est bon.

…

MEEEEEEEEEEEEER...CERDI, JEUDI, VENDREDI ! IL EST 8 HEURES !

 **-Papa, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?**

 **-Parce que ça fait une heure que Daddy et moi on se relaie pour tenter de te réveiller. Et que... mon chat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-...Ma valise ?**

 **-...**

 **-...**

Tentons l'air je-suis-une-licorne-descendue-des-cieux-pardonnes-moi. Oui cet air existe. Je l'ai inventé, c'est qu'il existe !

 **-Charlotte. Je vais devoir le dire à Daddy, qui est un Slytherin comme toi.**

Bon je l'ai inventé, mais j'ai jamais dit que ça marchait !

 **-Mais Papa ! S'il te plaît j'allais la faire maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...**

 **-Aucune excuse.**

 **-Mais c'est quoi l'intérêt d'avoir un père Hufflepuff ?**

Bon moi, Charlotte Jeanne Lucie Morgane Louise Erza Hopkins, fille de William et Philip Hopkins, plus connue sous le nom de Charlie ou Chacha pour les intimes, rentre officiellement en 6e année à Howgarts dans la maison Slytherin. Enfin si j'arrive à finir cette putain de valise à la con... J'ai juste trop hâte de revoir mes meilleurs amis à savoir Mélissa Cassandre Depoulpiquet (une française) et Severus Tobias Snape. Et ils ne sont pas normaux , je suis presque s^ure qu'ils ont fait leurs devoirs de vacances, j'ai toujours dit qu'ils devraient s'inspirer de moi ! Mes parents sont deux homosexuels, William, Daddy, est un ancien Slytherin et actuellement Médicomage. Phil, Papa, est un ancien Hufflepuff et actuellement Auror. Je suis leur fille génétique au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

Mon dieu, je suis en train de me présenter à moi-même en me vouvoyant ! Ça va pas mieux moi.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai toujours pas fini ma valise moi ! Alors : mon pull spécial glande, ok, ma réserve de bonbons, ok, mes élastiques pour ma traditionnelle tresse , ok, mes lunettes pour lire/étudier, ok. Bon ben j'ai le plus important !

….

OH LA CON ! Mes affaires scolaires ! Oh putain que je suis bête ! En même temps c'est pas comme si ils allaient beaucoup me servir...

 **-Daddy ! Comment vas-tu mon petit Serpents préféré d'entre tous, même si j'hésite avec Sevy ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'était un compliment pour me convaincre de ne pas te punir pour n'avoir pas fais ta valise avant, mais laisse moi te dire que ça ne marche pas du tout.**

 **-Je souhaitent vos morts chers pères.**

 **-Nous aussi on t'aime mon chat.**

On arrive au quai 9 ¾, et comme d'habitude plein d'élèves nous regardent mal à cause de mes parents qui se tiennent la main. Je vais noter leurs noms, ils vont souffrir cette année. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais un dernier bisou à mes pères et on monte dans le train parce que c'est bien mignon mais on se les pèlent quand même.

Une fois montée dans le train je me mets en quête de mes amis. Hardi Charlie !

….

Ils sont où ces cons ?! Je suis perdue, je sais pas où je suis, j'en ai marre j'ai faim, j'ai froid, j-je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel.

 **-Ah, cruelle destinée ! Mon cœur me hurle de continuer ma quêter alors que ma raison me souffle de...**

 **-Tu vas te pousser oui ?! Y en a qui essaye de passer et tu bloques le passage avec ta comédie ridicule.**

 **-COMMENT ? Une Lady se meurt je vous signale, Môssieur Potter !**

 **-Eh ben abrège. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais vraiment mourir ça m'arrangerais.**

Mais quel enfoiré ! Me couper en pleine représentation théâtrale ! Rustre ! En plus il souhaite ma mort !

 **-Dis-donc, James Potter. On t'as pas appris à porter assistance aux personnes chez les Griffoncons ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est votre devise de sauver les gens sans réfléchir et en fonçant dans le tas.**

Severus, mon sauveur ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! Ah tiens t'as l'enfoiré qui va répliquer. Où est mon popcorn ?

 **-Et Charlotte.** Je grogne. **Je peux comprendre que tu sois fatiguée d'avoir fait fonctionner tes deux pauvres neurones, mais de là à nous chercher dans les toilettes...**

Putain mais il a raison ce con ! Ne pas rougir, garder contenance.

 **-Tu apprendras, mon cher Severus, que si l'être humain ne va pas déféquer il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il meure.**

Et paf ! Dans ta tronche aloooooors ? C'est qui le patron ? Tiens je vois le coin gauche des lèvres de Sev' tressauter, signe qu'il se retient de rire, avec un haussement de sourcils absolument magnifique !

 **-Bon Snivellus et Hopkins, vous dégagez ou pas ?**

 **-Potter, nous sommes en pleine conversation là. Mais soit, continuons la dans notre cabine. Me conduiriez vous, mon ami ?**

Ce dernier me regarde, toujours avec l'air de se retenir d'exploser de rire, et m'offre son bras.

 **-Je ne peut rien refuser à une Lady.**

Et on se barre sous l'air incrédule de ce fils de pute de Potter.

Quand on arrive dans notre wagon, devant lequel je suis passée trois putains de fois, on eut pas s'empêcher de hurler de rire. Sous le regard médusée de Mélissa. Oh mais je leurs ai pas dit bonjour ! Hum, hum. Do, ré, fa, sol... On prend une grande inspiration et...

 **-MELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TU M'AS MANQUEE !**

 **-CHACHAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'EN POUVAIS PLUS DE PAS TE VOIIIIIIIIIIIR !**

Eeeeeeeeeeet...duo !

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'AI TROP DE TRUCS A TE RACONTER !**

Derrière nous on entends un « c'est reparti... » de Severus en mode poker face. Puis on se met à parler à une vitesse folle d'absolument _**tout**_ ce qui s'est passé avec Mélissa. Oui parce que Severus, il a préféré lire un livre sur les potions avec les bouchons d'oreilles. D'une manière générale on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe pendant ses vacances, et ça doit pas être la joie vu le peu qu'on sait.

C'est cool ça fait presque une heure qu'on parle et toujours pas LE sujet d'abordé ! Bonne nouvelle ça !

 **-Au fait Charlie, je voulais te demander.**

Okay, pour tout vous avouer, leurs airs de « raconte nous toutes tes pensées pour qu'on puisse te manger ensuite » ne me mets pas trop en confiance. Le pire c'est que c'est Severus, petite chose fragile et innocente, qui a commencé la discussion.

 **-...Oui...**

 **-Y a du nouveau avec ta blondasse ?**

Cette question, toute en délicatesse, a été posée par Mélissa au sujet de mon « amouuuuuur je veux me marier avec toi » pour Lucius Abraxas Malfoy dit Blondie ou Blondasse ou Barbie par Mélissa. Je ne suis pas « amoureuse » de lui dans le sens ou j'imagine déjà notre mariage et la tête de nos enfants. C'est plutôt que j'aime le regarder, et que je rougis quand il me regarde ou me parle, que j'adore sa voix, que je flippe à l'idée de lui parler, et tout ça quoi. En clair je ne suis pas amoureuse.

 **-Ce n'est pas « ma blondasse » comme tu dis. C'est juste un camarade de classe plus beau que la moyenne dont la vue me plaît.**

 **-Et dont tu es amoureuse .**

 **-T'es du côté de qui toi Severus Snape ?**

 **-A la base du tiens ou je m'en fiche, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt mignon en même temps. Et tu oublies que j'adore te faire chier.**

 **-Va sucer une chèvre.**

 **-Charlotte. Dis moi tout ce que tu as fais qui le concerne. Tu peux bien te confier à ta meilleure amie, non ?**

 **-Pas quand elle a une gueule de psychopathe mangeuse d'enfants. Et toute façon y a rien à dire.**

M'en fous je boude. On oublie donc ce sujet et on commence à se changer, Severus à bien évidemment dégagé, parce que mine de rien on arrive bientôt à Howgarts. J'AI HAAAAAAAATE !

* * *

 _Et coupez !_

 _Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre version mieux, normalement, de Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_

 _Sinon je pensais écrire un OS d'horreur sur Sevy pour Halloween, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Bye les gens ! On se voit dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre qui aura peut-être beaucoup de retard !_


	2. Chapter 2 : répartition et premier jour

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis absolument désolée pour mon énorme** **retard mais pour ma défense llamasse de travail en L est énorme ! C'est xonc après plus d'un mois d'absence que je suis fière de vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre des Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe !**

 **Au programme une répartition des nouveaux élèves, l'arrivée de Malfoy, une entrée de toute beauté de Narcissa Black et les premiers cours. J'espère que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

 **-Albes, Jean.**

 **-Hum... Gros, roux et visiblement soumis. 5 noises qu'il va à Hufflepuf.**

 **-Je ne suis pas d'accord. 5 noises qu'il finit chez les lions.**

 **-Tenu. Prépare toi à perdre mon Sevy.**

 **-Vous êtes définitivement cons tous les deux. Moi je dis Ravenclaw.**

Severus et moi pouffons. Aucune chance que ce pauvre gars aille chez les coincés du fion.

 **-RAVENCLAW !**

...Plus jamais je ne sous estimerai le pouvoir d'observation et de déduction de ma meilleure amie. Jamais.

 **-Mais comment t'as fait ?**

 **-Facile. Il a l'œil vif de quelqu'un qui veut apprendre, les mains pleines d'encre et des parchemins griffonnés de notes sortent de ses poches.**

S'il y a une chose à savoir de Mélissa Depoulpiquet c'est qu'elle observe, analyse et enregistre chaque chose qu'elle voie. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose pour laquelle elle est douée. En cours elle est incapable de dépasser l'Acceptable, c'est dire ! Ce qui d'ailleurs contredit complètement ce que j'ai dis avant. Chiottes.

Moi par contre je sais plutôt bien me battre mais surtout j'excelle en soins aux créatures magiques et aux animaux moldus aussi d'ailleurs. Je peux passer des heures à étudier un botruc pour le plaisir et deux minutes sur une dissertation de potions dont le sujet peut tomber à coup sûr au BUSE . De toute façon j'ai toujours des Piètres et des Désolants, quand c'est pas des Trolls, et ce malgré les efforts de Severus pour nous empêcher ces notes à moi et à Mélissa.

Ah Severus. Le petit génie. Au sens littéral du terme. Premier des élèves d'Hogwarts tout niveaux confondus, prodige au combat, virtuose des potions, voix d'ange. Relations sociales catastrophiques, asociabilité frisant le don, incapacité notoire pour se faire apprécier, physique rendu hideux volontairement par son propriétaire et timidité prodigieuse en ce qui concerne l'amour et les femmes en général.

Voilà le portrait qu'on peut tracer de nous si on occulte le fait que nous ayons des discussions qui peuvent partir des bonbons d'Honeydukes au mode de vie des orques dans l'Antarctique, en passant par les meilleures positions du Kama-sutra. C'est un peu notre super-pouvoir, vous voyez ? Et il y aussi notre faculté à avoir des délires bizarres sans drogues ni alcools. Je vous jure que pour le délire qui dit qu'il faut manger du miel avec Pierre et en portant un bonnet s'est fait à jeun !

Nom de Zeus ! Mon royaume pour une patate ! J'ai faim par Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que ces fichues cérémonies de Réparation de mes deux nous empêchent de manger ? J'ai faim ! Bougez votre cul !

Severus et Mélissa essayent de me distraire avec des "mate Blondie ma Chacha " et autres propositions abérantes comme celle-là. Et je materai pas Malfoy ! Même si c'est vrai qu'il est très beau et que... NON ! Je me contrôle. Je ne suis pas une Mary-Sue transie d'amour pour le beau et grand Malfoy. Même si une Mary-Sue serait à Gryffindor en train de baver sur Black. Et de sauver le monde sorcier malgré son jeune âge et son passé tragique mais glissons.

 **-Wilson, Jeannie.**

Oui vas-y ma fille ! T'es la dernière à passer ! Je crois en toi !

Elle tombe. Trois fois. A la moitié du chemin qui doit faire 2 mètres à tout péter.

 **-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE PETER LA GUEULE COMME LA GROSSE MERDE QUE TU ES ET TE BOUGER TON GROS CUL AFIN QU'ON PUISSE TOUS MANGER ?**

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Quoi ? Quand j'ai faim faut pas me faire chier.

 **-Charlotte. Elle a 11 ans, calme toi.**

Je grogne. C'est pas une raison merde !

Elle va donc s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

 **-SLYTHERIN !**

Chouette ! Une nouvelle koupine ! Suis contente !

Elle a pâlit en voyant mon sourire et s'assoit le plus loin possible de moi. En même temps les autres élèves se décalent pour la protéger. Enculés. Non mais c'est quand même incroyable de faire rentrer un boulet pareil chez les Serpents.

...Oh mon dieu je me suis ridiculisée devant Malfoy ! La honte putain !

Nom d'une pute en bois, j'ai été absolument niaise en pensant être ridicule devant Malfoy ce qui n'est rien face à ça ! Je sens mes cheveux devenir roses pouffe et mes yeux tournent au ambres/bordeaux/verts caca d'oie digne d'une Mary-Sue. Oh pitié tout mais pas ça !

 **-Bienvenue à tous chers élèves. pour ne pas m'attirer à mon tour les foudres de Miss Hopkins, je serai bref. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Gras double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie. Le règlement est le suivant, il n'a pas changé : il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs.** **Il est interdit de faire des philtres d'amour.** **Il est interdit de se battre.** **Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir le propre balai.** **Il y a une liste d'objet interdits, établie par Rusard. La liste comprend à cette date 437 articles. Elle est consultable dans le bureau de** **Filch** **. Bien à présent je vous invite tous à manger.**

 **-Vieux con.**

Après ces douces paroles prononcées par moi, sous le regard désespéré de mes amis, je me jette sur les plats les plus proches. MERLIN ENFIIIIIIIIN ! N'allez pas penser que je suis une grosse clodo bouffant comme un nain dégueulasse ! Pas du tout mon genre ça ! Non, moi je suis une clodo mais qui mange proprement. Non mais.

 **-Par Salazar, Charlie ça te ferais mal d'arrêter de me cracher ta nourriture à la figure ?**

 **-Désolée mon Sevy. Bisou ?**

 **-Meurs.**

Ne tenant aucun compte de son avis je me penche par dessus la table et lui plante un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue, sous le regard dégoûté de la tablé de Serpents. A l'exception de Mélissa qui se marre ouvertement de nous. Oh c'est trop chou, Severus a le cou couvert de plaques rouges à cause de la gêne !

En sortant de table on se fait coincé par la SPPMBPDL (Sale Pute Peroxydée Meurs Bouffée Par Des Loups) et sa bande. Dont Malfoy. Merlin qu'il est beau ! La manière dont il se tient et dont il regarde dans le vide...trop sexy ! BREF ! Narcissa Black, car c'était elle, me regarde d'un air dédaigneux et hautain. Je te hais.

 **-Tiens, Hopkins. Je voulais te parler. Bravo pour la façon dont tu t'es ridiculisée tout à l'heure. Rabaisser une de nos camarades, c'est très gentil. Tout ça rien que pour calmer ton estomac. C'est d'un chic. Tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur.**

 **-Et toi tu n'as aucune vertu. Et en ce qui concerne les moqueries, je connais une pute peroxydée qui s'en donne à cœur joie.**

Elle me lance un dernier regard dégoûté et furieux avant d'ordonner à ses toutous de la suivre. Seul Malfoy reste, m'évaluant du regard. Il va me parler ? Oh non, non, non, non, non, non. Enfin, si mais non !

 **-Hopkins. La prochaine fois essaie de ne pas ridiculiser notre maison en plus de toi. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer à la Salle commune.**

Et il s'en va. Oh. My. Salazar. Sa voix. Sa voix grave et indifférente ! Et en plus, il ne m'a pas rabaissée ! Merlin qu'il est cool et parfait et beau et OH LORD DAT ASS !

Sur les conseils de Malfoy, on rentre aux dortoirs. C'est que les cours commencent demain et que l'élève assidue que je suis ne voudrais sous aucun prétexte rater des cours. Bien entendu.

* * *

 **-TUDTUDUTUDTUDTUDTUDTUDTUD !**

 **-WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

 **-BONJOUR A TOUS LES SORCIERS ! J'E...**

 **-MAIS PUTAIN HOPKINS ! TU VAS ARRÊTER TA MERDE OUI ?**

Ça c'est mes réveils, seules choses capables de me réveiller un tant soit peu le matin. Je dois évidemment préciser que cela n'est pas du goût des mes colocataire, en particulier de Maella Smith qui n'a jamais pu s'y faire et qui hurle tous les matins. Oui parce que je suis pas maso au point de créer un sort qui m'insulte tous les jours.

Je tente donc de me lever sauf que autant je suis pas douée de base, autant le matin ça vire à la catastrophe. Je fais donc un câlin au tapis devant mon lit, en n'oubliant pas de me coincer les pieds dans mon rideau. Parce que sinon c'est pas drôle ! Mélissa m'aide donc à me relever avec un regard qui dit "mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour t'avoir comme amie ?".

Je me dirige ensuite vers la douche (où je me pète la gueule) puis me démêle les cheveux (avec brosse coincée dans les cheveux), me les sèche, enfile mon uniforme (la cravate a tenté d'attenté à ma précieuse vie) et coiffe mes cheveux châtains de ma traditionnelle tresse.

Une fois tout ça finit, Mélissa arrive et remet bien ma cravate et ma jupe, me met du fond de teint et de l'eye liner tout en me répétant qu'il serait temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule.

Y a pas à dire ça fait plaisir de retrouver sa petite routine !

On descend donc toutes les deux dans la Salle commune où Severus nous attend. Il me regarde et sort un pansement de sa poche qu'il me met sur le genou.

 **-Franchement Cha', t'exagères. C'est tous les jours pareil ! On est en 6e année, tu pourrais au moins éviter de te blesser tous les jours.**

C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai plus l'impression que ce sont mes parents que mes amis.

 **-Au fait Sev', comment tu fais pour avoir autant de pansements ?**

 **-T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit au moins ? Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est ton Daddy qui m'en envoie tous les mois.**

 **-QUOI ?**

 **-Bon, j'ai faim moi. Chacha, Sevy, on va manger ?**

Oh les saluds ! C'est un complot ! Genre je suis pas capable de ne pas me blesser pendant une journée !

...

Bon d'accord je peux pas. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est à cause de Peeves ! Na !

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle on a à peine le temps de commencer à se servir que Slughorn arrive vers nous avec un air méprisant. il a jamais pu nous blairer et c'est réciproque. Limite il nous jette nos emplois du temps à la figure avant de se précipiter vers Black, la bouche en cœur. Saleté de ver gluant et moche.

Nom d'une patate pourrie ! On commence par potions avec Slughy ! Gé-nial. Ou comment se tailler les veines à 8h du mat'. Bon focus positif : Severus a les yeux qui brillent et retient un énorme sourire. Il est adorable quand il s'agit de potions !

Une fois notre petit-déjeuner engloutit, ce qui prend un tantinet plus de temps pour moi, on se dirige donc vers la salle de potions.

Quand on rentre Sevrus se met directement au premier rang et nous on se met mécaniquement à côté. Bonne nouvelle de la journée les Gryffoncons sont pas avec nous cette année. J'ai toujours que rassembler deux maisons rivales pour un cours, quel qu'il soit, était la plus grosse connerie de Dumbledore.

Slughorn fait donc son petit discours que je devine inutile, non pas que j'ai rien écouté mais j'avais mieux à faire. Genre compter le nombre de taches sur les pierres de la salle. Après ces 15-20 minutes de louanges aux populaires de la maison, il fait des groupes pour réaliser une potion. Ouaiiiis !

...

Me faire faire une potion, c'était déjà s'exposer à de gros risques. Mais me mettre en plus avec Méli'...Autant laisser Peeves et les Marauders se concerter pour faire exploser Hogwarts. A défaut de faire exploser notre chaudron, on est en train de le faire fondre. Grâce à la potion. Pourtant Sev' a tenté de sauver les meubles mais bon...

On entend donc la Peroxydée et sa bande rire à chaudes larmes. A l"exception de Malfoy qui nous regarde avec un fin sourire qui peut dire mille et une choses. Du coup impossible de savoir s'il se moque de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère mais en voyant le prof' nous imposé un devoir de 3 parchemins à faire pour demain, je suis sûre d'une chose.

Je hais les lundis et les cours de potions.

* * *

 **Voilà les gens c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre qui arrive avec vraiment beaucoup de retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée. je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger le chapitre alors il doit y avoir plein de fautes mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui.**

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre une review parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une matinée comme les autres

_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, voilà le troisième chapitre des Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe qui, vous le remarquerez, est plus tôt posté que le deuxième (bon c'est pas un vrai repère mais on fait avec ce qu'on a hein) !_

 _Je ne vous fais pas chier plus longtemps._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Après ces deux heures de bonheur pur, le rêve éveillé se poursuit en Métamorphose. En plus ce cours est commun aux Griffindors ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

La réponse est évidemment non. Définitivement.

Quand je disais que réunir deux Maisons rivales pour un cours, dispensé par le Directeur ou la Directrice d'une d'entre-elles, était la pire idée au monde, j'avoue avoir menti.

En fait c'est plutôt l'antichambre des Enfers. Sans déconner ! Dans le couloir c'était que des insultes et des regards méprisants. Quand on a commencé le cours pareil. Et puis c'est parti en couilles.

Black -le con pas la pute- a métamorphosé sa souris en bouse et l'a appelé "Salazar". Forcément on l'a pas bien pris et Rosier a pris la bouse et l'a lancée en pleine face de Pettigrow qui s'est mis à chialer, en lançant des sorts à tout va. Un sort à touché Black -la blonde- qui s'est mise à hurler comme un goret et a lancé, elle aussi, des sorts en veux-tu en voilà. Potter s'est évidemment mis debout sur une table en attaquant toute personne susceptible de toucher sa "Lily adorée" qui le frappe parce qu'elle a pas besoin de lui. La majorité de la classe est donc en pleine reconstitution de la célèbre bataille des Gobelins de 1573 sur fond de hurlements de MacGo. D'après ce que j'ai compris : c'est une honte, nos Maisons sont passées dans le négatif et on est tous collés. Ceux qui ne se battent pas, comme moi, Mélissa et Sevy, sont sous les bureaux à attendre que ça se passe. Soudain prise d'un petit coup de folie, je me relève pour évaluer les dégâts. Bien mal m'en pris, parce que je me suis ramassé 5 sorts dans la gueule ! Repli stratégique sous le bureau que je n'aurai jamais dû quitté.

 **-Méli', ma beauté a-t-elle été entachée par ces sorts ?**

 **-Oui. T'es encore plus moche que d'habitude.**

 **-Ça me va droit au cœur. Salope.**

Je fais apparaître un miroir pour évaluer les dégâts et je dois avouer que ma meilleure amie a pas tort. A cause des sorts qui m'ont touchés durant mon moment...griffindoresque est le mot juste il me semble, j'ai à présent de la bouse, de l'eau et d'autres choses que je ne veux pas identifier sur mes vêtements. Mon visage est bleu électrique. C'est ma couleur préférée mais de là à l'avoir sur la gueule...

OH MERLIN. C'est une blague ? Mes cheveux...mes cheveux châtains...ils sont roses pouffes ! Et c'est pas tout, ils forment également de douces anglaises brillantes et parfumées ! Je me rapproche de la Mary-Sue, si haïe ! Oh par Salazar, ça ne pourrai pas être pire.

 **-Il n'y a pas de blessés ici ? Hopkins...qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

Oh Morgane. Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que je déclare que rien ne pourrai être pire, les gens là-haut décident de me montrer à quel point j'ai tort ? Nan c'est bon pas la peine de répondre. Bon pour la faire courte je suis dans un état absolument ridicule et ce devant Lucius ! Ouais, donc ma chance ne s'améliore pas hein.

 **-Je me suis relevée afin d'évaluer la situation.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-C'était pas franchement l'idée du siècle.**

 **-Pas vraiment non. Bien, je suppose que Miss Pomfrey saura quoi faire.**

Tout en regrettant de lui avoir parler parce que j'ai la franche impression d'être passée pour la dernière des gourdes, je me tourne vers mon gentleman de Severus afin qu'il m'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche il m'adresse un sourire narquois et à côté ma meilleure amie tente d'être subtile en me montrant la porte de la salle. je dis bien "tente", parce que selon moi on dirait plus qu'elle fait du kung-fu débile avec l'homme invisible.

Je regarde donc en direction de la dite-salle et je vois Malfoy qui semble attendre quelqu'un.

...

MERCREDI, JEUDI, VENDREDI, SAMEDI !

C'est _**moi**_ qu'il attend. Est-ce que ça peut se voir que je rougis même avec ma peau bleue ?

Est-ce que je peux arrêter d'avoir des pensées niaises comme ça ? Nan mais c'est chiant à la longue.

 **-Eh bien Hopkins, tu viens ?**

 **-J'arrive !**

Sur la réponse la plus nulle de tout les temps je m'élance à sa suite.

Wait. Depuis quand je me soucie de ce qu'il pense ? Ah nan mais ça va pas du tout ça ! je suis Charlotte Hopkins, fille biologique d'un Médicomage et d'un Auror, Slytherin de mon état ! Je me soucie pas de ce que cette putain d'école pense de moi alors c'est pas pour un beau préfet blond que ça va changer ! Non mais oh ! Y a pas écrit "Mary-Sue niaise" sur mon front !

Et je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Non mais !

Sur le chemin pour l'infirmerie, le silence règne en maître. Moi, passer du coq à l'âne ? Allez vous faire. Donc. Alors que ce silence nous entoure tel un roi que nous n'osons déranger, mon regard se perd vers le corps du préfet à mes côtés. Mille questions m'assaillent. Je ne suis pas blessée, au contraire de Wolf, une camarade pourtant bien plus belle que je le suis. L'espoir m'étreint alors et ne me quitte plus. Se pourrait-il que Malfoy, Prince parmi les Serpents que nous sommes, soit attiré par moi, élève détestée et bien moins riche que lui ? Ah quel malheur que cela soit vrai ! Nos familles, telles celles de Roméo et Juliette, deux personnages de livres moldus, jamais ne s'aimeront et n'accepteront la passion qui nous lie ! Ah cruelle destinée, ma raison m'intime d'oublier mon beau Prince mais mon cœur me souffle une autre chanson. Qui choisir ? Mes parents tant chéris ? Ou celui que mon cœur et mon corps réclame ? Ah mon amour ! C'en est assez de ce dilemme impossible ! Mon aimé, baise ma bouche de tes baisers empoisonnés et, ensemble, quittons cette vie où l'amour qui nous dévore est banni !

Ah ça pète cette tirade ! J'ai toujours su que j'étais faite pour le théâtre ! Nan sérieux c'est pas trop cool ?

Mais il n'empêche que je me pose vraiment des questions. Aller ! Posons ces questions qui nous brûlent les lèvres, un peu de folie dans ce monde que diable !

 **-Malfoy ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu m'amènes à l'infirmerie ?**

 **-Parce que c'est mon rôle de préfet de veiller sur mes camardes de Slytherin.**

 **-Ouais mais Wolf était vraiment blessée elle.**

 **-...Je ne l'avais pas vue.**

 **-Si tu l'avais vue, tu m'aurais amener à l'infirmerie ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ah.**

 **-...**

 **-Et ça te fait quoi de savoir qu'on peut te voir avec moi, seuls dans les couloirs ?**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas peur que ça entache ta réputation ?**

 **-Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Or, tableaux exclus, il n'y a personne.**

 **-C'est pas faux.**

 **-Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?**

Est-ce que tes cheveux sont naturels ? Tu m'aimes vraiment pas ou c'est juste mon cerveau qui me donne cette impression ?

 **-Non.**

 **-...**

 **-Tu comptes aller voir Dumby, pardon Dumbledore, après m'avoir déposé entre les mains de Pomfrey ?**

 **-Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de questions à poser.**

Dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

Mon dieu son sourire !

Hum. C'est bien, il a une bonne hygiène dentaire. Je suis heureuse pour lui.

 **-Je suis une personne imprévisible Malfoy.**

 **-C'est effectivement ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et oui, je compte aller voir le Directeur.**

On arrive devant l'infirmerie, où Lucius me tient la porte pour me laisser passer. Gentleman~... NON ! C'est un noble, évidemment qu'il a des manières ! Pas bien Charlie, pas bien !

Aussitôt rentrés, Pomfrey me saute dessus paniquée en me harcelant de questions. Okay, je précise qu'à la base, elle me hait parce que je lui donne du travail avec tous les mecs que je tabasse. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de notre infirmière ? Malfoy part après s'être assuré que je serai présente au prochain cours.

 **-Bien Miss Hopkins. Qu'avez-vous, encore, fait ?**

Et ben elle aura pas durée longtemps la gentille infirmière ! La garce à la voix sèche comme un désert et froide comme la banquise et de retour. Ça m'avait pas manqué bizarrement.

 **-C'est la guerre dans la salle de Métamorphose et je me suis fait touchée.**

 **-Et je suppose que c'est vous qui avez commencé. Comme d'habitude.**

 **-Tout faux ! C** **'est les Marauders.**

 **-Si vous pensez que je vais vous croire. Ils ne sont pas capables d'une telle chose.**

Elle semble oublier qu'ils lui envoient plus de victimes que moi. Comme par hasard, faut surtout pas toucher aux Marauders, les dieux de l'école. Foutus Griffons.

D'un coup de baguette elle nettoie mes vêtements et me fait boire une potion pour me rendre mon apparence normale. Pourquoi les potions ont toujours un goût dégueulasse ? Je vais en parler à Sev', il va trouver une solution.

 **-C'est quoi cette potion ?**

 **-Tiens vous vous intéressez aux potions maintenant ?**

 **-C'est beau de rêver à votre âge. C'est pour Severus Snape.**

Bah oui ce con adorerait la refaire. Et puis comme ça j'aurai plus besoin d'aller dans ce lieu tout blanc où la garce règne en tyran. Elle finit donc par me donner le nom, qui s'avère être un nom latin incompréhensible. Et qui c'est qui doit le retenir ? C'est Bibi. Chouette. Journée de merde.

Par contre voir Pompute grogner et marmonner qu'elle n'est pas vielle et que de toute façon je ne suis qu'une sale gosse, remet un peu de soleil dans cette première matinée des plus catastrophiques.

Mélisssa et Severus m'attendait à la sortie de l'infirmerie, chose surprenante étant donné que le lundi matin commence ainsi : deux heures de Potions suivies de deux heures de Métamorphose. paye ta vie de merde ! Sauf que Dumbledore est venu dans la salle de cours suite à son entretien avec Lucius et nous a exemptés de cours. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a une heure de trou avant de manger !

J'AIME MA VIE !

Moi lunatique ? Jamais. C'est de la diffamation. Et puis allez voir dans les chiottes de Mimi Geinarde si j'y suis.

Mes amis et moi nous dirigeons donc vers la Salle commune de notre maison. J'adore cette pièce ! Papa dit que ça vaut pas celle des Hufflepuffs mais il n'a jamais été dans le royaume des Serpents donc on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être ignorant. Ce lieu n'est pas au point le plus haut afin de dominer les autres, ni près des cuisines afin de favoriser l'obésité chez les adolescents mais en dessous du lac d'Hogwarts. Oui monsieur ! Rien que ça ! Y il a donc une lumière bleue/verte diffusée en continu dans toutes les salles. Les autres élèves, non-Slytherins j'entends, trouvent ça triste d'être dans les cachots, alors que moi je trouve qu'ainsi nous sommes plus proches des Enfers. Or le monde ne nous voit-il pas comme des démons ? N'y a-t-il pas une raison pour expliquer le fait que ce sont nous les héritiers de Salazar qui dirigeons ce monde ? Car oui, il ne faut pas croire que ce sont ces stupides Griffindors qui nous dirigent. Un Serpent n'a besoin de personne.

Glissons. Une fois arrivés dans notre Salle commune, nous prenons des coussins et nous nous installons au plus près de la cheminée. Que le débriefing de cette matinée commence !

 **-Alors Charlie, qu'avons-nous manqué durant ton abscence avec Malfoy ?**

 **-Rien si ce n'est qu'il ne m'aime pas.**

 **-Oh ma pauvre Chacha ! J'ai jamais pu le blairer toute manière ! Et puis tu en trouveras un autre !**

 **-Il t'a clairement expliqué qu'il ne t'appréciait pas ?**

 **-Euh non, mais c'était plutôt évident.**

 **-C'est un connard c'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre !**

 **-Mélissa pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, cesser d'étrangler notre amie ? Merci. Quant à toi Charlotte...**

 **-Charlie. Charlotte c'est moche.**

 **-Comme tu veux. Je suis déçu de toi. Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne montrons jamais notre vrai visage ?**

 **-OUAIS ! comme Sevy qui cache le fait qu'il est juste un adorable timide sexy !**

 **-J-je ne vois..p-pas très bien c-ce que cela a à voir !**

Oh c'est trop chou, il est ultra gêné et tout rouge ! Mais bon, c'est qu'il a pas tort notre petit génie ! Y a encore de l'espoir !

Enfin...c'est pas comme si je m'en souciais hein !

Tandis que Méli taquine Sev je tourne la tête pour observer les autres élèves. Narcissa Black m'adresse à peine un regard. A ses côtés, Lucius Malfoy, impassible, m'adresse un petit signe de tête en guise de salut avant de se détourner de moi.

Peut-être que je m'en soucie légèrement finalement...

* * *

 _La fin est un peu bâclé mais c'est fait et j'ai pas vraiment d'idées._

 _Mes plus plates excuses à toutes les Charlottes, vous êtes certainement de très gentilles filles !_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	4. Le plan de carrière de Charlie

_Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolée pour cet immense retard, je vous autorise à me frapper ! (Mais pas trop fort non plus je ne suis qu'une petite chose fragile !)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

Vive les couloirs pour faire un devoir de Potions de dernière minute, soit disant donné i jours mais j'y crois pas. Le tout sous la direction de Severus Snape qui est ra-vi de m'aider !

 **-Concentre toi Charlotte ! La pierre de lune est utilisée en potions pour... ?**

 **-M'appelle pas Charlotte Sev' !**

 **-Réponds.**

Il fait peur bordel ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi flippant rien que parce que j'ai deux-trois difficultés en potions...

 **-Elle est utilisée...dans...plusieurs potions...de genre...divers et variés ?**

 **-Pitoyable. La pierre de lune est utilisée dans les potions de fertilité et dans la guérison de maux bénins. C'est également utilisé en cas de menstruations douloureuses.**

Okay donc des meufs ont mal aux ovaires du coup elles bouffent des cailloux. Logique dis donc !

 **-On broie les "cailloux" comme tu dis et on les mélange à d'autres éléments qui varient selon les cultures.**

Crotte j'ai pensé à voix haute ! A côté de moi Mélissa se marre en dessinant MacGo bouffant des cailloux parce qu'elle a ses règles.

 **-C'est débile, elle est bien trop vielle pour les avoir.**

Au vu de l'air blasé par ma connerie de mes amis j'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Faudrait que je me soigne.

 **-Miss Hopkins, l'âge de vos professeurs de vous concerne en rien. Je vous prierai donc de ne plus vous avancer sur ce sujet. Une perte de 20 points à votre maison vous l'apprendra peut-être.**

Mer...credi ! Elle était derrière moi la vielle chatte ! En parlant d'appareil génital féminin, je suis quasi-sûre que le sien à jamais vu son homologue masculin.

 **-HOPKINS ! VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE PERDRE 50 POINTS A SLYTHERIN ET VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE POUR LE RESTE DE LA SEMAINE !**

Ah. C'est problématique, je continue de penser tout haut. Ça pourrait devenir handicapant à la longue. Et en plus la couleur rouge sur le visage ridée de MacGo est du plus mauvais goût.

 **-UN MOIS DE RETENUE MISS HOPKINS !**

 **-Mais fais toi soigner Chacha ! C'est pas possible de penser à voix haute comme ça.**

 **-Sans compter que ça pourrait être problématique à un moment.**

 **-Parce que se prendre un mois de retenue et faire perdre 50 points à la maison après une semaine de cours c'est pas problématique selon toi Severus ?**

 **-Moi je pensais plutôt au fait qu'elle se déclare de manière involontaire auprès de notre blond national mais ton argument est plus que recevable.**

 **-Dis donc toi ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie amoureuse ? T'es sensé être le puceau allergique à l'amour !**

 **-Ah bah ça fait plaisir ! Je ne suis pas allergique à l'amour et la perspective que Malfoy soit en couple avec une folle perverse psychopathe me parait plus qu'alléchante et en plus cela nous permettrai d'envahir le cercle des "Sangs-Purs" et donc obtenir des infos sur leurs points faibles.**

 **-Oui bah faudra bien chercher, parce que question "cachons nos points faibles" ils se placent là ! T'imagine le truc ? Genre si elle continue à penser à voix haute, elle matera son cul et gueulera "putain ce que j'aimerai être un mec pour pouvoir enculer ce beau cul de Malfoy !"**

Rappelez moi pourquoi c'est eux mes amis ?

Ah oui parce que c'est les seuls qui me supportent. Ah pauvre de moi ! L'ensemble d'Hogwarts me méprise. Je déconne pas, j'ai vu les préfets de Ravenclaw me montrer du doigt aux premières années et leur expliquer en quoi ma présence était à prohiber. Monde cruel. De toute façon ils sont jaloux de ma perfection !

C'est pour ça que je me suis rapprochée d'eux en fait ! En première année les gens m'évitaient parce que j'avais pété le nez du Préfet en chef et qu'après pendant cinq jours je l'avais suivi afin de noter toutes ses habitudes pour ensuite le ridiculiser publiquement. Ah et j'avais tué le chat de Bledor, un Gryffindor et exposé son cadavre avec ma marque sur le cadavre. Mais sinon je comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont pas venus vers moi ! Pour Mélissa, les élèves la fuyaient parce qu'elle passait ses journées à observer les gens et à tout noter dans des carnets rangé par année et par Maison. Ça m'a servi pendant l'humiliation de pleins de gens. C'est comme ça qu'on a sympathisé. Severus, ça a été un peu plus long mais étant donné son air peu avenant personne lui parlait aussi ! il se méfiait de tout le monde et portait toujours des armes sur lui du genre couteaux et poisons...il dormait même avec ! Finalement c'est durant une vengeance que Méli et moi on prévoyait contre une Hufflepuff qu'il nous a rejoint en nous donnant plein d'aide en ce qui concerne l'assassinat et les combats.

...

Maintenant que j'y pense, y a rien qui a changé ! Je veux dire : notre blonde nationale observe et note toujours les comportement des autres, le génie est de plus en plus calé en meurtres et combats et continue de dormir armé, et moi je compose toujours des plans d'humiliation ou pire...

D'ailleurs Méli' a commencé une étude psychologique à grande échelle sur l'école. Oui parce qu'elle veut être Psychomage. Rien que ça. Elle étudie donc les réactions sociales des élèves et des profs et les analysent. Elle veut aussi apprendre à lire les émotions sur les visages, ce qui est légèrement flippant. Quant à Severus il souhaite devenir Potioniste et assassin. Ce qui est très cool à mon humble avis mais bien sûr il a dit que le premier métier à Sluggy l'année dernière. Pas fou le gars !

Enfin bon ! J'ai fini mon devoir de potions ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir Acceptable aux Buses. Bon par contre j'ai pas réussi à avoir mes Buses en Divination- grande perte n'est-ce pas ?- Botanique et Astronomie. Ce qui veut dire : fini les inventions de rêves et les prédictions de mort toutes les 5 minutes, fini les lancers de terre sur les autres élèves, fini de s'endormir pendant les cours ayant lieu à pas d'heure ! LIBERTÉ ! Bon par contre j'ai toujours Potions et Métamorphose. Non mais parce que j'ai rien contre les matières en elles-mêmes mais, bon bah, Slughorn a beau être mon directeur de Maison il peut toujours pas me blairer. Et quelque chose me dit que la vieille bique m'a légèrement dans le collimateur, mais c'est pas sûr. Pourtant je fais des efforts ! Genre j'ai toujours pas envoyer un Maraudeur à l'infirmerie ! Ce qui est un exploit quand on connait mes relations avec Pète-plus-haut-que-son-cul, Playboy-de-merde, Gentil-sans-puissance-et-plein-de-cicatrices et Soumis-le-faire-valoir. le truc cool c'est que je garde les Soins aux créatures magiques et l'Histoire de la magie !

Et puis c'est pas tout ça mais c'est qu'on a cours de DCFM avec notre nouveau prof : M. Kelhastiformulasmequanox. Allez savoir où Dumby a été le pêcher mais le fait est qu'avec son cul je suis prête à lui pardonner son nom de merde. Sérieusement je l'ai pas entendu parler et ce sera notre premier cours avec lui mais je sais que ce cours va être passionant !

 **0o0**

Non. Clairement non. Ce type est chiant comme un cours d'Astronomie et ne sait clairement pas ce qu'il fait là. A peine arrivés il nous a carrément demandé "euh...vous êtes quelle classe déjà ?". Sérieusement ? Ensuite il a PAUME sa baguette ! Alors je veux bien qu'il soit sexy et que son cul a été conçu par Merlin en personne pour nous apporter bonheur et orgasmes mais soyons clair même Pettigrew est moins con ! Le pire a été quand il a bafouillé et qu'une Hufflepuff a osé dire "oh le pauvre chou, c'est ma beauté qui le bouleverse !". Evidemment gentille comme je suis, je me suis dévouée pour la ramener sur Terre. Je suis si altruiste !

 **-MacFeulish, rassure toi t'as rien à voir avec son QI de moule avariée. Surtout pas avec ta gueule de perroquet mort étouffé puis écrasé sous le poids de l'ego de Potter et Black.**

De la douceur mes amis, voilà ce qu'il faut au monde ! Le problème est que je n'ai pas su m'arrêter...

 **-Oh et arrête avec cet air de poisson sorti de l'eau ! Ça jure avec la face de perroquet. Au bout d'un moment faut savoir rester thématique ma petite !**

J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi elle a tenté de me balancer son livre à la gueule mais en tout cas elle pleurait de joie suite à mes conseils ! Divine personne que je suis ! On devrait m'ériger une statue en cookie ! Non, en diamant ! Eh y a une idée là... faut que j'en parle aux autres pendant le repas ! Ils seront de mon côté et m'aduleront !

 **-Cha' je t'adore sérieusement ! Une fois que je serai Psychomage tu me laisseras faire des expériences sur toi ? Parce que je me demande comment autant de conneries peuvent se développer en toi. C'est réellement passionnant !**

 **-Un statue en cookie ? Franchement ? Charlie, que tu le prennes mal ou non : je m'en fous, t'es plus conne que ce prof de DCFM et Petigrew réunis. Fais toi soigner et rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes amis déjà ?**

 **-ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! JE SUIS PAS CONNE !**

Je suis une incomprise, j'en parlerai à mes papas ! Ils seront obligés de me soutenir : c'est mes parents !

...Quoique...

Putain y a personne qui m'aime ! Je finirai seule, abandonnée et mon cadavre sera mangé par mes 23 chats dans un motherfucking manoir rempli de montagnes d'or. Je suis pour là ! Bon par contre se pose le problème de comment réunir des montagnes d'or ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ?

Je sais ! Je vais kidnapper MacGo sous sa forme Animagi et trouver le moyen qu'elle y reste, la ferai se reproduire et me lancerai dans un trafic de chats ! Je suis géniale !

 **\- Les gars, les gars ! Dites si on parlait de mon avenir, comment vous le décririez ?**

 **-Dans un carton sous un pont à te battre contre les sans-bris pour une poubelle.**

 **-Merci Mélissandre. Je n'en demandais pas tant.**

 **-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi bien sérieusement mais en prenant en compte ton amour et habilité envers toutes les créatures vivantes exceptées les humains, je dirai quelque chose du genre dragonnière. Non ?**

 **-Putain c'est pas con ! Moi je pensais plus à un trafic de chats au niveau national puis mondial.**

 **-Y a de l'idée ! Mais pour ça faudrait que tu dresses tes chats avant de les vendre.**

 **-Comme pour créer une armée secrète de chats qui envahiraient la Terre avant d'en prendre le contrôle et de le donner à Charlie ?**

 **-Mais c'est génial ! J'adore le concept ! On m'appellera Catwoman, la déesse aux mille chats !**

Gros silence. C'est très gênant.

 **-Oui bon va falloir bosser un peu le surnom.**

 **-D'un autre côté...Severus, tu veux vraiment vivre dans un monde gouverné par Charlie ?**

 **-Si elle me laisse faire mes potions et assassinats tranquille, oui. Et puis j'aurai des avantages à être le meilleur ami de la reine du monde.**

 **-Merci mon Sev !**

 **-Et puis si jamais elle me soûle trop, j'aurai qu'à la tuer et donner le pouvoir à quelqu'un de vraiment compétent.**

 **-Je te hais, vil potioniste de mes deux.**

 **-L'insulte pas pauvre conne ! C'est lui qui nous fourni les potions anti-douleurs tout les mois et tu sais bien que l'infirmière nous enverra chier si on lui en demande !**

Méli et moi avons donc passé le reste du repas à supplier notre brun préféré à grand renforts de gâteaux au miel de nous pardonner. Avant que ce conna...méchant monsieur nous avoue n'avoir jamais été en colère contre nous mais qu'il voulait des gâteaux au miel alors il avait fait semblant.

Du coup c'est nous qui lui avons fait la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise un de nos points faibles...Il a fait semblant de pleurer de manière trop mignonne en s'excusant d'une petite voix. Le fourbe, il sait qu'on ne peut résister à rien quand il joue la carte de la séduction. Parce que mine de rien c'est qu'il sait draguer le petit ! Mais c'est juste qu'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt alors il laisse tout le monde penser qu'il est juste inbaisable. Franchement, ce type à une logique de merde, moi si je savais draguer je baiserais tout les soirs ! Mais évidemment moi la drague dans cette école c'est même pas la peine d'y penser vu que les gens fuient devant ma perfection ! Ah les pauvres, je les plains parce que quand même ça doit être dur de vivre en se comparant à moi.

Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais c'est qu'on a Histoire maintenant. Merlin j'adore ce cours ! Surtout après le repas de midi. Les siestes digestives y a que ça de vrai ! Mes bonnes notes dans ce cours sont uniquement dues à Elisabeth, mon historienne de tante qui me tuerait si jamais j'avais en dessous d'EE dans sa matière favorite. Et croyez moi, les Hufflepuffs sont très gentils et tolérants mais si on déçoit certains d'entre eux...La mort peut-être considérée comme une option plus que favorable...

Sinon ce que j'adore dans cette matière, outre les siestes et les menaces de morts s'entend, c'est le prof. Binns, je l'aime d'un amour infini ! Ce mec est trop cool : ça fait près de de cinquante ans, voire plus puisse que le vieux l'aurait eu en cours, qu'il se rend pas compte qu'il est mort et qu'il fait cours sans même s'apercevoir qu'il a des élèves. C'est génial ! Je vous jure qu'une année les Maraucons ont lancés des feux d'artifices dans la classe, il s'en battait ses couilles fantomatiques. Même quand, par un hasard pur et dur, une des fusée a pétée à la gueule de Potter, un hasard vous dis-je, Sev a rien à voir là dedans. Ce fantôme est mon idole ! Jamais de contrôles, de devoirs, de notes à prendre...le rêve ! je l'avais même enregistré en première année comme ça : t'arrives pas à dormir ou tu as fait un cauchemar, pouf ! Un cours de Binns enregistré et tu dors comme un bébé ! Je devrais commercialisé le truc... Mais bon ça c'était avant que Severus et ses potions de Sommeil sans rêves illuminent mes nuits.

Nom d'un perroquet à plumes multicolores et pailletées ! J'ai trouvé un truc pour le trafic de chats ! Cette couillonne de première année, mais si ma copine depuis la répartition. Et bah elle a une chatte ! "Oui bon encore heureux qu'elle en ait une" me direz-vous bande de pervers assoiffés de sexe au point de sexualiser une gamine de 11 ans qui n'existent que dans ma tête. Alors déjà vous allez vous calmez direct parce que moi je parlais de son animal. Je lui ai enfin trouvé une utilité à la petite ! Dès la fin du cours je l'attendrai dans la Salle commune et lui achèterai son chat. puis je trouverai un chat mâle et les ferai se reproduire ! Je suis géniale !

C'est décidé : je serai riche et riche et encore plus riche et me roulerai nue dans mes gaillons !

* * *

Bien j'en suis enfin venue à bout ! Si quelqu'un a une idée pour le plan machiavélique de notre héroïne, je suis preneuse !

S'il vous plaît, donnez moi des reviews et je promets de poster plus vite le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5: le PMMJVDR

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un nouveau chapitre moins d'un mois après la sortie du quatrième ? Voilà qui est un exploit ! et pour fêter ça, je propose qu'on aille tous fêter ça ! en plus c'est mon chapitre le plus long, presque 3000 mots !_

 _Et c'est parti pour ce cinquième chapitre !_

* * *

 **-Eh machine !**

Mais c'est qu'elle m'ignore la connasse ! Non mais ça va se passer comme ça, je te le dit ma petite.

Merlin, je viens juste de me rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. En gros je suis dans un couloir après la sortie des premières années de ma maison de leur cours de Sortilèges.

Par la barbe du vieux, aka Dumbledore notre directeur chéri, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une dissertation à faire sur le sortilège d'Anapneo pour demain à la première heure. Bon bah y a pas trois mille solutions... Reste plus qu'à aller dans les cuisines pour récupérer le plus de trucs comestibles et constitués en majeure partie de miel, pour supplier Severus de m'aider. Ou copier mot pour mot ce qu'il a écrit, si on est tatillon sur les mots. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à supplier Sev. Nom d'un crottin d'Hippogriffe ! C'est pas une impression ! Il faut que ça change ! Et je m'y mettrai dès demain, parce que ce soir j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide.

Je m'égare. J'attendais donc, avec toute la patience qui me caractérise, les mômes. Mais surtout _une_ môme. Jeannie Wilson. L'une des pièces principales du Plan Machiavélique Mouahahaha Je Vais Devenir Richissime, ou PMMJVDR pour faire plus court. J'ai un besoin vital d'un chat de sexe féminin et qui ne soit pas stérile, et le chat de la gosse correspond aux critères. J'ai tout ce qui est nécessaire à la négociation : mon projet de génie, mon cerveau, mon argent pour l'achat final, le plan B, et pas mes deux acolytes. Oui ces lâches ont refusé de m'aider. Enfin Méli' a refusé, en même temps elle aime pas des masses les premières années ou, comme elle aime les appeller, "sales petits sacs de morves sur pattes impressionnés dès qu'un chat pète et léchant le cul de tous les profs de cette école, mais intéressants dans leurs peurs". Et j'invente rien ! Donc ma meilleure amie m'ayant lâchée, Sevy l'a suivie pour pas qu'elle soit seule et qu'il avait pas envie de venir parce qu'il avait mieux à faire, une potion sur laquelle il bosse et qui est bien trop dangereuse pour qu'on s'en approche. Ils sont donc dans l'Atelier, à faire leur petit trafic pendant que moi je me fais snobée par une gamine. Oui parce que la sale gosse continue son chemin, sans me répondre. Mais faut pas me la faire à moi.

Dois-je vous rappelez que je traîne avec un futur assassin et une future Psychomage, en plus d'être assez calée en "agressions" et autres comme disent les gens ? Je ne crois pas non. Et si elle croit que j'ai pas vu sa démarche légèrement plus rapide et les mouvements saccadés de sa tête, comme si elle se retenait de tourner la nuque pour me voir, elle se trompe lourdement. N'empêche que c'est un peu chiant de la voir réagir comme ça. J'ai rien fait pour lui faire peur là ! Mais je crois que c'est plutôt lié au petit savon que je lui ai passé à la Répartition. Quand j'ai faim, faut pas me chercher. C'est fou quand même, j'ai dit "machine" et elle se sent visée directement.

 **\- Jeannie Wilson, fuis pas ! Je vais rien te faire je veux juste te parler. Promis je ne te ferai rien.**

Victoire, elle s'arrête ! Bon elle me regarde d'un air méfiant et a la main dans sa poche, et donc sur sa baguette, mais on va s'en contenter.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale folle ?**

Les gosses de nos jours. Plus aucun savoir vivre.

- **Je te signale que je n'ai, à ma connaissance, rien fait pour le moment qui te permette de me traiter de folle. Est-ce que que j'ai commencé la conversation par un "Eh la sous-douée pas foutue de faire trois pas sans se péter la gueule" ? Je ne crois pas non. Pourtant je pourrais vu ton exploit de la Répartition. Mais oublions ça pour l'instant, si tu le permets. En réalité si je suis venue ici c'est pour te faire un proposition.**

Sa figure, qui était rouge de fureur à l'évocation de sa misérable chute du début d'année, prend soudain un air intéressé. Bingo !

 **-Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me laisser ton chat en échange de deux gaillons.**

 **-Tu veux que je te vende Blanche ?**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Pour deux gaillons ?**

 **-T'as tout compris.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi ? Oh c'est bon c'est qu'un crétin de chat, tes parents t'en achèterons un autre.**

 **-Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! A moins de cinq gaillons, je vends pas.**

L'innocence est morte donc. Chouette. En plus c'est qu'elle pète un peu plus haut que son cul celle-là ! Cinq gaillons. Et puis quoi encore ? Un elfe de maison en plus du fric ?

 **-Alors tu va te calmer direct. Je veux bien monter à trois mais c'est tout.**

 **-Quatre.**

 **-Trois.**

 **-Trois et dix mornilles.**

 **-Nope. Trois.**

 **-Bon va pour trois. On fait l'échange ce soir ?**

 **-Vingt heures. Statue de la sorcière borne. Si t'es en retard ou que t'essaies de m'arnaquer tu vas douiller cette année. Et la suivante.**

Je me barre dans un magnifique mouvement de cape. J'ai la classe ! Maintenant sois impressionnée par ma badassitude, petite conne pétant plus haut que son cul. Bon la partie "chat femelle" du plan, ça c'est fait ! Maintenant la partie "chat mâle". J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'en avoir un. Je vais demander à Mélissa, de trouver quelqu'un qui possède un chat en bonne santé et pas stérilisé. Bien c'est pas tout ça mais c'est que j'ai un brun a supplier moi !

 **OoO**

 **-Meurs.**

Bon et bien ça avait le mérite d'être direct. Fichu Snape. J'ai dû aller voir ces immondices d'elfes et me trimbaler cinq putains de kilos de bouffe au miel, tout ça pour me faire envoyer bouler directement au simple mot "devoir". Je le hais, mais je le hais ! Je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis forte et éloquente !

 **-Mais Sevy...C'est pour demain et j'avais complètement oublié ! Aide moi par pitié et je te donnerai tout les trucs au miel présents dans ce sac.**

...Oui bon, on se passera de commentaires, hein ! Et d'abord j'ai pas pleurniché ! Ah ! Je vois dans son regard qu'il commence à flancher... C'est le miel, ça ! Il a jamais pu résister. Et puis l'alliance de mon charme et de son aliment préféré, ça ne pouvait que fonctionner !

 **-Bon, je veux bien te passer mes notes mais c'est tout.**

 **-Oh mon Sevy, je t'aime d'un amour infini !**

Je lui saute au cou en lui plantant un bisou bien baveux sur la joue. Il rougit légèrement, toujours pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives. Il essaie de chercher du soutien auprès de Méli mais se rappelle assez vite qu'elle est partie espionner les Ravenclaws dans leurs habitat naturel pour son étude.

 **-Eh Hopkins ! Essaie de te contrôler un peu, non mais c'est quoi ces manières ? Trouvez-vous une chambre !**

Saleté de pute blonde de Black. Mais pourquoi on est venus dans la Salle commune ? Ah oui, parce que la Salle sur Demande était occupée et qu'on avait la flemme de chercher une salle vide.

Attends...je rêve ou elle vient de sous-entendre que moi et Sev on est ensemble ?! Mais elle est malade ! C'est mon meilleur ami, sans plus ! J'ai quand même le droit de lui faire des câlins et des bisous sur la joue.

 **-Non mais t'es pas bien Black ? Où t'as vu que Severus et moi on était en couple ?**

 **-Oh s'il te plaît vous êtes toujours ensemble et tu l'enlaces souvent.**

 **-Oui bah si on suit ton raisonnement, je suis aussi en couple avec Mélissa. Et elle est en couple avec Sev. C'est pas du tout logique.**

 **-En d'autres termes, on fait un plan à trois... Charlie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu enfin ? J'aurai pris des dispositions !**

Merlin que j'aime ce mec ! Je vous défie de trouver quelqu'un qui soit aussi sarcastique. Le bon point c'est que la SPPMBPDL, ou Narcissa Black, a l'air d'avoir été calmée par mon brun. Victoire pour les parias !

 **-Comme si je m'intéressais à ta vie amoureuse. Mais bon vu ton faciès...original** **et ton comportement, elle doit être inexistante.**

 **-Mais va te faire Black ! Mes amours se portent très bien. Et c'est pas parce que je suis pas dans un lit différent chaque soir comme toi que j'ai pas de vie amoureuse !**

Oui bon d'accord j'ai carrément menti là. Mes histoires d'amour se résument à enfin accepter le fait que j'ai un petit béguin pour Lucius Malfoy, qui ne peut pas me blairer soit dit en passant. Ça fait envie, hein ? Bon on va pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, d'accord ?

Cette foutue blonde pas naturelle, c'est obligé non mais c'est trop platine enfin, se barre! Je suis sûre que Malfoy c'est pareil capillairement parlant. Tout les mois ils se rendent dans les salons de coiffures pour se faire teindre les cheveux. Mais alors qu'elle est leurs couleurs d'origines ? Mystère...

Nous les ignorons donc et restons, dans le plus grand des calmes, assis sur nos coussins à faire diverses choses. Du genre galérer sévère avec ma putain de dissertation de merde, pardonnez mon langage, ou encore se plonger corps et âme dans un livre sur les potions. Je vous laisse deviner qui fait quoi...

D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte que depuis des lustres je m'adresse à des gens imaginaires dans mes pensés, est-ce un type de maladie mentale ? Je vais devoir me renseigner auprès de ma meilleure amie, qui elle est blonde on ne peut plus naturelle. En attendant je vais vous donnez un petit nom ! Que diriez-vous de "lecteurs d'esprits" ? Ou "lecteurs" pour faire plus court ? (*) Ça vous plaît pas ? Et bien on s'en tamponne les ovaires avec des pierres de lunes ! C'est mon cerveau, c'est moi qui décide.

En parlant de meilleure amie, on en voit la tignasse. Mélissa a l'air contente des informations qu'elle a récolté, je sais pas si je dois flipper ou me réjouir...

 **-Nom d'un whisky pur feu les gars ! Ces aigles sont trop cools ! Ils ont installé une sorte de parchemin géant dans un coin de leur Salle Commune et les élèves peuvent se lancer des sorts de peintures, comme une bataille en gros, et à la fin ça fait une toile qui est accrochée au mur ! C'est énorme ! (**)**

 **-J'aime l'idée. Mais à la place de la peinture on met autre chose. Par exemple le sang des perdants.**

 **-Y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'angoisse Severus. Moi je suis pour ! Comme ça je pourrais remplir la gorge de Black de peinture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe !**

 **-...Bon on va oublier cette idée, d'accord ?**

 **-Oh mais pourquoi ?**

 **-A ton avis ? Bon sinon, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

 **-Narcissa Black pensent qu'on fait un plan à trois.**

 **-Ah. Vous avez pas envie d'aller vous bouffer un truc ?**

L'art de détourner une conversation. Et, étant donné que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de gros dalleux, nous sortons de la pièce pour nous diriger vers les cuisines. Enfin Méli et Sev y vont parce que moi j'ai jamais pu blairer les elfes de maison alors je me charge d'aller sécuriser le couloir du côté est du troisième étage. Cet endroit figure dans notre top trois des endroits où on aime se retrouver, le premier étant la Salle sur Demande et le troisième, une salle de classe du septième étage complètement délabrée et qui sert de laboratoire à Severus d'où le nom d'Atelier. On aurait pu aller dans celui-ci mais le problème est qu'on veut juste se détendre, donc faire les cons, et que notre potionniste refuse catégoriquement qu'on le fasse dans son antre. Et on va pas le contredire parce que, comme il nous l'a clairement expliqué, "si vous abîmez quelque chose, je jure sur tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde et sur le nom des grands sorciers que je vous couperai un bras, c'est clair ?" le tout dit un couteau à la main et un sourire sadique sur le visage. On n'a donc pas osé lui désobéir. On tient trop à la vie et mon bras pourrait toujours me servir. Genre à étrangler des gens, à manger, à écrire, à danser, à me...bien ! On va s'arrêter là, hein !

Je vais donc en direction de ce couloir et qui c'est que je vois ? Lucius Malfoy, en chair et en blondeur ! Dis donc mais c'est que je vais me barrer discrètement moi. Attention, je ne dis pas que sa présence est désagréable mais comment dire que j'ai vraiment, mais alors mais vraiment, pas envie de me ridiculiser devant lui. On va donc faire un petit détour pour aller à ce maudit couloir.

 **-Hopkins ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Et crotte.

 **-Oh tu sais, trois fois rien, je recherche des Niffleurs, il paraît qu'ils pullulent dans les couloirs des écoles de magie. T'as d'autres questions connes dans le genre ou j'ai le droit de me barrer ?**

La séduction, c'est mon domaine. Je devrais écrire un livre : "Comment faire fuir un mec en cinq leçons" ! Eh, mais y a de l'idée !

 **-Hm. J'admets que ma question était inutile mais je ne te permet pas pour autant de me parler ainsi.**

Merveilleux ! Il m'aime pas ! Dis donc c'est fou ça on s'en doutait pas.

 **-Si t'attends des excuses, tu ferais mieux d'attendre que les Maraudeurs soient matures. Ça prendra moins de temps.**

 **-Et pourquoi tu refuses de t'excuser ? Tu m'as mal parler, j'attends donc des excuses.**

 **-Il y a beaucoup trop de "excuses" dans cette conversation. C'est très chiant.**

 **-Sur ce point je dois admettre que tu n'as pas tort.**

 **-Nom d'une licorne multicolore ! Me dit pas que j'ai encore pensé à voix haute ?**

 **-Très bien, je ne te le dis pas.**

...

Ah parce que j'étais sensée rire là ? Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'il dit pas que l'humour est une de ses qualités.

 **-Ô Merlin, ne refais plus d'humour s'il te plaît. C'est très flippant et pas drôle.**

Oh il boude. Je l'ai vexé le pauvre pitchoune !

 **-Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placée pour critiquer les gens sur leur humour.**

 **-Comment oses-tu ? Je suis hilarante !**

 **-Comme lorsque tu as teint les cheveux de Narcissa en bleu ? Sérieusement ? C'est digne des maraudeurs.**

 **-Je ne te cacherai pas que je peux faire mieux comme vengeance. Mais là c'était juste pour la voir pleurer sur ses magnifiques cheveux transformés en une masse informe et bleue. C** **'était tellement ridicule !**

 **-Dois-je te rappeler ton apparence physique lors de la bataille du cours de Métamorphose ?**

Oh le connard ! Alors là, non ! Y a pas le droit.

 **-Que c'était petit et inutile. Que c'était minable. Tu baisses dans mon estime Malfoy.**

 **-Merlin, j'en pleure. Puis-je te demander où tu comptais te rendre comme ça ?**

 **-Le grand Lucius s'intéresse à mes activités ? Quel honneur !**

 **-Ne te fais pas d'idées, je te demande ça au cas où une catastrophe se produirait, comme ça on saura où chercher.**

 **-Pas con. Mais moi je parierai plus sur les Maraudeurs. T'as entendu parler de leur projet de feux d'artifices dans la Grande Salle ?**

 **-Non. Comment l'as-tu su ?**

 **-Secret professionnel, désolée.**

 **-Eh bien si tu es sûre de toi, je préviendrai les professeurs. Hopkins.**

 **-Malfoy. Oh et troisième étage, couloir est. On sait jamais.**

 **-Merci.**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire, ou alors c'est un rictus ? Impossible de savoir avec lui... Appelons ça un souctus ! Il me lance donc un souctus, et part dans la direction opposée. C'était un échange...intéressant.

Merdum mais pourquoi je lui ai raconté les plans des cons ? L'amour me fait faire des trucs stupides. Nom d'une pute en bois que c'était niais. Je me fais pitié. Et pourquoi pas devenir une larve se mourant d'amour pour son héros tant qu'on y est ? D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que le crétin de chat de Malfoy a encore perdu ses poils partout sur les coussins. Ça va bien au bout d'un moment ! Quel est le rapport entre l'amour et les chats ? J'aime l'argent et les chats feront ma fortune.

Attends...le crétin de chat de Malfoy...

 **-Eh Malfoy, attends deux minutes...**

* * *

 _(*) Non j'ai pas trouver d'excuse plus pitoyable, désolée._

 _(**) Non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit une sorte de paintball sorcier. Je ne regrette rien, ça me donne envie d'y jouer !_

 _Et c'est la fin ! A suivre. Que va-t-il se passer ? Mystère !_

 _Laissez une review s'il vous plaît._


End file.
